Wagering game makers, and wagering game machine manufacturers, strive to attract users to play games on the machines that are provided. Some users may consider the constant re-play of splash screens and sequences associated with currently available games on a particular machine to be repetitive and monotonous. Thus there is a need for improved apparatus, systems, and methods related to attracting players to wagering game machines.